Jerry Nelson
Jerry Nelson (b. July 10, 1934) started his puppeteering career working for Bil Baird. Throughout the '60s, he worked on-and-off with Jim Henson. Then, in 1970, he joined the company and began working regularly on Sesame Street. Since then, Nelson has performed as a principal puppeteer in numerous Muppet productions including the Muppet movies, The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, and various TV specials. In 2004, Nelson announced he would no longer be performing his classic Muppet characters, citing health reasons. However, he has continued to perform his characters on Sesame Street. In 2005, he was one of the narrators on the audiobook version of It's Not Easy Bein' Green, displaying his vocal versatility by reciting most of the quotes from Muppet characters, including Dr. Teeth and the Doozers. Early Works with Henson Jerry Nelson first worked with Jim Henson in 1965 when Frank Oz got drafted and Henson needed somebody to perform the right hand of Rowlf on The Jimmy Dean Show. However, Frank Oz failed his draft physical, but since Nelson had just gotten his job, Oz chose to take some time off from performing and thereby allow Nelson to stay on with the Muppets. One of Nelson's first major roles was Featherstone in Hey, Cinderella! and The Frog Prince. Throughout the early 1970s, Nelson also performed a full-body monster named Thog, who appeared in The Great Santa Claus Switch and various variety show appearances. In The Frog Prince, he performed Kermit the Frog's nephew Robin for the first time; however, in that appearance, although Robin's voice and personality were the same, the character was actually a prince who got turned into a frog. Nelson also performed T.R. Rooster and Caleb Siles in The Muppet Musicians of Bremen, Scred on Saturday Night Live, and Emmet Otter in Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. Sesame Street Jerry Nelson became part of Sesame Street during the second season. In this season alone he was given a variety of new characters, including Herbert Birdsfoot, Sherlock Hemlock, Herry Monster, The Amazing Mumford, Little Jerry, Simon Soundman, and Farley. In 1972, he was given the character who is perhaps his best-known character, Count von Count. Another well-known character who Nelson performed was Big Bird's best friend, Mr. Snuffleupagus. However, the physical strain placed on him by the large puppet eventually hurt his back so much that he had to stop performing the character. He did perform the voice for awhile, but finally ceded the role to Michael Earl Davis. Other characters that Nelson eventually performed include Mr. Johnson, Frazzle, Sam the Robot, and Fred the Wonder Horse. Nelson was often paired with performer Richard Hunt. While goofing around on the set one day, they acted like a two-headed monster, and inspired by this, a Two-Headed Monster character was created for them. Jerry Nelson performed the left half of the monster, and because of this, had to perform the character's head with his left hand. (Most performers use their right hands to perform the heads of their characters.) Nelson and Hunt also performed a duo known as Biff and Sully. The Muppet Show Jerry Nelson performed in both of the Muppet Show pilots. In The Muppet Valentine Show, he returned to the role of Thog, and also performed Droop and Miss Mousey. In The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, he performed Electric Mayhem bass player Floyd Pepper for the first time. In that special he also performed Statler, Dr. Nauga, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, the Yellow Stalk, Whaddayasay Bird and the Gene Shalit Muppet. When production began on The Muppet Show as a series, Nelson chose to spend some time with his daughter and therefore couldn't perform in every first-season episode. Because of this, he had to give up the role of Statler, but for the most part he got to keep his other roles (Floyd Pepper, Robin, Droop, etc.) from previous productions. Jerry Nelson did not perform in episodes 101-103 and 111-115. However, when the first two episodes got reworked later in the first season, Nelson performed Floyd in a segment that was added to episode 102. None of Nelson's characters were as central to the show as characters like Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Scooter, and therefore Nelson often got to perform major one-shot backstage characters, such as Irving Bizarre, Big Tiny Tallsaddle, and Angus McGonagle. However, he did get quite a few major characters, including Camilla the Chicken, Pops, Louis Kazagger, and Dr. Strangepork. One of his major characters, Lew Zealand, was originally meant to be a one-shot character, but he soon became a recurring character. Starting in the second season, Nelson took over two of John Lovelady's roles: Crazy Harry and the Announcer. Nelson would go on to perform nearly every Muppet announcer in almost every major Henson production untill 2002. Nelson was also given such rarely-seen recurring characters as J.P. Grosse, Fleet Scribbler, and Uncle Deadly. Jerry Nelson's singing voice has been said to have been a good one, and Nelson often performed singing characters. Some of his regular characters, such as Floyd Pepper and Slim Wilson, were musicians and sang often. Many of his other characters, whether they be Robin singing "Halfway Down the Stairs" or "I'm Five," Thog singing "Babe, What Would You Say?," or Pops singing "Once in Love With Amy," have sung. Nelson has also performed many songs as one-shot characters, including "All of Me," "The Windmills of Your Mind," and "Three Little Fishies." In addition to being frequently paired with Richard Hunt characters, Nelson was also often paired with Louise Gold in musical numbers, such as "Henrietta's Wedding" and "Your Feet's Too Big." On his characters, Jerry Nelson was quoted in a 1978 Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter: "Each one of them is an aspect of my own personality. The Muppets are roles I assume, rather than puppets I manipulate. Robin, for instance, is an undersized metaphor for my own insecurities. He has a childlike curiosity about how things work. Uncle Deadly is the greatest ham actor of all time; Floyd is my laid-back, mellow side -- cool. And then there's Crazy Harry, whose ultimate trip is spontaneous combustion. An analyst told me I should develop that side of my personality. I don't think he meant I should go around exploding everything -- just that I should give my emotions more freedom." From the 1999 book Muppets From Space: The Making of Muppet Movie Magic: "I feel blessed to have worked on something that has become such an icon of the times. I've certainly always thought I've been really lucky in that respect. I enjoy singing and I get to sing a lot. I get to be in a band (the Electric Mayhem) without really being in a band. All of those things make me say, 'Well, that's one blessing. That's another blessing.'" Fraggle Rock On Fraggle Rock, Jerry Nelson performed the show's lead character, Gobo Fraggle. He also performed Marjory the Trash Heap and Pa Gorg. 1980s Jerry Nelson was one of the few Muppet performers to perform voices in The Dark Crystal, performing the voices of the Dying Skeskis Emperor and the Skeksis High Priest. In The Christmas Toy, he performed Balthazar, who he would regularly perform on The Secret Life of Toys. He also performed many characters on The Jim Henson Hour, though his only recurring character on that show was Beard. 1990s Following Richard Hunt's death in 1992, Nelson once again performed the role of Statler, who he had originally performed. He also performed The Ghost of Christmas Present in The Muppet Christmas Carol, as well as Mad Monty and Blind Pew in Muppet Treasure Island. He performed many minor characters on Muppets Tonight, and occasionally performed on The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. He performed Ubergonzo in Muppets From Space, and performed the Grouch Mayor in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Puppeteer Credits * The Muppet Show Characters: African Mask (Fire), Albert Flan, Angus McGonagle, The Announcer (1977-1981), Automatic Wastebasket, Bagpipes (episode 520), Baskerville the Hound (episodes 106, 116, 208 and 308), Beakie (episode 412), Behemoth (episode 202), Benny, Big Tiny Tallsaddle, Bruno the Security Guard, Burlington Bertie, Bust of Beethoven, Camilla the Chicken (1978-2004), Cheesecake, Chuckie, Crazy Harry (1977-2003), Dancers, The Dancing Clown, The Devil, Doglion (episode 209), Dodo (episode 415), Dracula, Droop, The Eel (episode 417), Emily Bear, Eric the Yodeling Clam, Featherstone, Female Koozebanian Creature, Fleet Scribbler, Floyd Pepper (1975-2002), Forcryingoutloud Bird (episode 309), Fozzie Pig, Fred, Fungus, Fuzz Brother, The Gambler, Geri, Geri and the Atrics tambourine player (episode 517, Gingerbread Man, Gorgon Heap (episode 201), Granny the Gouger, Gnu, Harold, Herman, House #1 (episode 107), House #2, Humpty Dumpty, Irving Bizarre, J.P. Grosse, Jar of Orange Marmalade, Jerry, John Cleese's Agent, Julius Strangepork, Koozebanian Phoob, Lenny the Lizard (episode 107), Leticia, Lew Zealand (1978-2003), Lewis Kazagger, The Lion (episode 416, episode 505), Luncheon Counter Monster (occasionally), Mean Mama (occasionally), Merdlidop, Mickey Moose, Miss Mousey, Mulch (episode 509), The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly, Opossum, Paul, Paul Revere, Pierre LaCousse, Pig Minister, Pops, Pris Rudolph, Punching Bag, The Queen (episode 121), Quongo (episode 513), Robin the Frog, Sacrificial Idol, Salsburg Sauerkraut Singer, Sarcophagus, Scotsman, Shark (episode 417), The Shouting Lady, Singing Owl, Slim Wilson, The Sphinx, Statler's Grandson, Super Sheep, Talking Machine, Thog, Three-Legged Screaming Thing, Thudge McGerk, Tom, Dick, and Harry (Tom), Uncle Deadly, Vendaface, Vendawish, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnot Monster, William Tell, The Witch Doctor, Yellow Creature, Yorick, Zelda Rose (episode 218) * Sesame Street Characters: The Amazing Mumford, Andy, Baby Bree Boo Bop A Doo, Bennett Snerf (monster version), Biff, The Big Bad Wolf, Cookie Monster's Sister, Count von Count, Dr. Snuffleupagus, Ernest the Grouch, Farley, Farley (purple boy), The Fastest Person in the Kingdom, Fat Blue, Felix the Grouch, Frankie Monster, Frazzle, Fred the Wonder Horse, Frog ("We Are All Earthlings"), George, The Gonk, Granny Grouch, Harvey Monster (occasional), Herbert Birdsfoot, Herry Monster, Humpty Dumpty, J Friend, Jackman Wolf, Kermit the Forg, Kermit the Gorf, Kermit the Grof, Little Jerry, Lord Chatterly, Maurice Monster, The Miller's Daughter, Mr. Foot, Mr. Snuffleupagus (1971-1978), Pamela, Parker Monster, Phil Harmonic, Prince Firstly, Professor Nucleus Von Fission, Sam the Robot, Sammy the Snake, Sergeant Thursday, The Sesame Street News Flash Announcer, Sherlock Hemlock, Sheriff Shrimp, Simon Soundman, The Smartest Person in the Kingdom, Sullivan ("Numerical Correspondence"), Teeth, Tina Twiddlebug, Two Headed Monster, Witch, Yip Yip Martians, Zizzy Zoomer, Zydeco Lead Singer * The Jimmy Dean Show (1965-1966): Rowlf's right-hand *''Commercials: Assisting for Southern Colonel, Nutty Bird, and others. *The Ed Sullivan Show'' * The Great Santa Claus Switch: Thog, Zippity, Snivelly, Green Scoff * Tales from Muppetland: Featherstone, Caleb Siles, Rover Joe the Hound Dog (puppet), Stepsister #2, Sweetums (puppetry only), T.R. the Rooster *''Muppet Meeting Films: Announcers, P. Fenton Cosgrove *Julie Andrews: One to One:'' The King of Phumph *''Saturday Night Live:'' Scred *''The Muppet Valentine Show'' *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence:'' Envy, Gluttony, Gene Shalit Muppet, Mount Rushmore (Thomas Jefferson), Statler, Yellow Stalk *''Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass:'' Beautiful Day Monster (voice only) * Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas: Emmet Otter, Doc Bullfrog, Melissa Rabbit, Weasel, Will Possum, Yancey Woodchuck * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper: Dirty Bird * The Dark Crystal: Dying Skeksis Emperor (voice), Skeksis High Priest (voice) * Fraggle Rock: Gobo Fraggle, Marjory the Trash Heap, Pa Gorg (face and voice), Architect Doozer, Archbanger Fraggle (Pipebanger), Balsam the Minstrel (occasional), Feenie Fraggle, Fishface Fraggle, Mervin Merggle, Rudy Vallee Doozer, Uncle Gobo *''The Muppets Take Manhattan:'' Bear *''Follow That Bird'' * The Christmas Toy: Balthazar * Little Muppet Monsters *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Jim Henson Hour:'' Beard, Orange Extreme, Jo Beth Garfdoohoo *''The Muppet Christmas Carol: Ghost of Christmas Present (face and voice), Mr. Applegate, Father Mouse, Pig Businessmen, Rat Bookkeepers, Statler (as Jacob Marley) * 'Muppet Sing-A-Long: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs:' Cecil Bear, Raccoon 2, The Turtle *The Secret Life of Toys: Balthazar, Bratty Rat, Dinkybeard *Muppet Classic Theater: The Big Bad Wolf, Royal Advisor *Muppet Treasure Island: Blind Pew, Mad Monty, Monocled Pirate, Monkey #1, Island Heads, Statler (as Figurehead of the Hispaniola) * 'The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss:' The Snoozer *Muppets Tonight:'' Baby Jerry, The Bird Announcer, Dr. Watson, Elvises, Indiana Rat, Mama Fiama, Moo-Ing, Phil, The President, Robot Abraham Lincoln *''Muppets From Space:'' Ubergonzo *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland:'' Pestie, Grouch Mayor, Grouch Cop Audio Credits *''Elmo and the Orchestra:'' Leonard Birdseed *''It's Not Easy Being Green'' audio book: Performed quotes from Dr. Teeth, Fraggles, Doozers, the guitarist from The Cube, and others *''Muppets Inside CD-ROM'' Trivia * His daughter, Christine, made a cameo appearance with him in The Great Muppet Caper * Jerry's performance of "Halfway Down the Stairs" (as Robin the Frog) had massive record sales around the world. *Jerry Nelson's non-Henson acting roles include The Radicals, as George Blaurock and Robocop 2, as Darren Thomas. See also * Jerry Nelson cameos External Links *Halfway Down the Stairs fan site *Kenneth Plume's interview with Jerry Nelson, Jerry